japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Janice Kawaye
Janice Kawaye (born on January 29, 1970) is a Japanese American voice actress. She is known for providing the voice of Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ami in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Sarah in Invader Zim, Gi in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Kioko and Julia on All Grown Up! & Yuzu Kurosaki on Bleach. She also provided the voices for the twins Kim and Kam Chin on the short lived Cartoon Network animated series Class of 3000, created by Andre Benjamin of the musical group OutKast. Janice currently goes under her married name Janice Roman Roku. Anime *Blade – Alice (Ep. 8), Danas (Ep. 5) & Yati (Ep. 6) *Bleach – Yuzu Kurosaki *Blood+ – Chen, Mui & Remy (Ep. 4) *Duel Masters – Mimi Tasogare (Season 1 only) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet – Melty & Pilot (Ep. 1) *'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi' – Ami & Tekirai *Hunter × Hunter (2011 version) – Shizuku, Binder Voice (Ep. 67), Young Binolt (Ep. 63) & Reporter (Ep. 59 & 60) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress – Mumei *Love Live! School Idol Project – Cocoa Yazawa *March comes in like a lion – Ayumu Kouda & SFX Voice *My Life as a Teenage Robot – Jenny Wakeman aka (XJ9), XJ1 & Tammy *Nicktoons – Jenny Wakeman *Toradora! – Yuriko Mitsui (Ep. 13) *Young Justice Invasion – Asami "Sam" Koizumi Anime Films *'Bleach movie 1' – Yuzu Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 2' – Yuzu Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 4' – Yuzu Kurosaki *'Hunter x Hunter movie 1' – Shizuku *K Missing Kings – Kukuri Yukizome *Love Live! The School Idol – Cocoa Yazawa *Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo – Nya Nya & Timoko Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Akiba's Trip Undead & Undressed – Kati Raikkonen *Atelier Firis The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey – Liane Mistlud *Ar nosurge Ode to an Unborn Star – Shurelia *Conception II Children of the Seven Stars – Torri Feiiji *Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair – Peko Pekoyama *Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony – Peko Pekoyama *Detective Pikachu – Rita Partridge *Fatal Frame V Maiden of Black Water – Ayane *.Hack//G.U. Last Recode – Kusabira *Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart – Estelle *Hyperdimension Neptunia U – Famitsu *Lost Dimension – Himeno Akatsuki *Megas XLR – Galaxa *Mugen Souls Z – Nao *Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots – Jenny (XJ-9) *Ninja Gaiden – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden II – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden III – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden Sigma – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden Sigma II – Ayane *Rune Factory 4 – Xiao Pai *Soulcalibur V – Upbeat Girl *Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World – Alice & Presea *Tales of Xillia – Driselle Sharil *Tales of Xillia 2 – Cosette Coalhearth *The Secret World – Harumi *Valkyria Chronicles II – Cosette Coalhearth *The Witch and the Hundred Knight – Visco Quotes * * * Knownable Roles *'Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman' in My Life as a Teenage Robot & Nicktoons *'Ami Onuki' in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *'Yuzu Kurosaki' in Bleach *'Sarah' in Invader Zim *'Gi' in Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kioko' and Julia in All Grown Up! *'Kim' and Kam Chin in Class of 3000 *'Asami "Sam" Koizumi' in Young Justice Invasion * * Trivia *Is Japanese American, and doesn't speak Japanese fluently. *Gets along very well with Quinton Flynn, who worked with her on My Life As a Teenage Robot. She also gets along with Grey DeLisle, who worked with her on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Janice had also taught Delisle how to speak Japanese. *Her birth was Hiromi (弘美) Kawaye (河江). *Her star sign is a Aries. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES